Interrupted
by Terez
Summary: Tony manages to convince Pepper of some afternoon fun at the office.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Iron Man is the property of marvel**

* * *

**Work Time Fun **

She really doesn't know how he's talked her into it, what it is that made her agree to being sprawled out on her desk at work with him on top of her.

But here they are, in the middle of the afternoon on her lunch break.

"Tony," she pants while he sucks at her neck and pushes her skirt up on her hips. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Shh," Tony tries to quiet her worries, slipping his hand under her skirt stroking her through the cotton underwear she has on. She shutters under his touch her body betraying her words, as her underwear grows damp with his continued ministrations.

"Someone could walk in," Pepper rambles on, sparing a glace towards the door.

"No one's going to walk in, the door's locked."

"Someone's going to hear," Pepper continues, hardly paying attention to his wondering hands.

"Promise I wont take it personally if you aren't screaming." Tony smirks smugly before cringing when Pepper digs her high heel in his side. "Ow! Ow! Pepper, heels!"

"That is not funny."

"Would you stop worrying, I've done this hundreds of ti-"

Tony comes to a stop as Pepper sits up on her elbows giving him a dumbfounded look. "Really?" It isn't surprise at his statement for it is, she knows better than anyone just what his playboy life entitled, but she doesn't need him bringing it up while she lays panting on her back beneath him.

Tony sits back a little looking confused, baffled at his own words "Okay, that came out wrong."

"Tony—"

"Stop talking," Tony interrupts, closing his eyes and waving his hands, clearly becoming flustered. "We're fine, just lay back down."

Pepper groans and rolls her eyes but nevertheless falls back on the desk, "Just hurry up."

"Wow great way to set the mood," Tony deadpans.

"Pretty sure you killed that with the one night stands."

"That came out wrong."

"The sad thing is you're not even exaggerating," Pepper continues, rambling on, cut short when Tony presses his lips to hers. She melts against him as his tongue slips past her lips, then playfully nibbles at his bottom lip when he starts to pull back.

In an instant the bliss is shattered.

"Oh God no."

Tony fails to move fast enough when Pepper panics at the additional voice. Biting hard on his lip, she cracks her forehead against his when she sits up then unintentionally knees him in the groin. In a blind state of panic she fails to realize all the damage she's caused as Tony crashes to the ground.

"Happy!" she cries, teetering when she jumps off the desk, realizing she's lost a shoe as Happy darts out of the office. Pulling down her skirt, she hobbles across the office in one shoe, pulling the door open and grabbing Happy; who now stands out side the door, clearly trying not to freak out.

"Get back in here!" she hisses between her teeth, keeping her eyes locked on Happy, refusing to look at anyone else on the floor.

"No, no, I don't want to," Happy hisses back, fighting as she drags him back into the room.

"How did you get in here?" Pepper growls while he stands with head turned away and eyes squeezed shut.

"I have a key," Happy explains, still refusing to look at her.

"Why did you just come in?"

"I knocked, you didn't answer and you aren't suppose to be doing thi-"Happy reprimands as he turns around, catching site of the large red mark on her forehead he loses his train of thought "What happened to your forehead?"

Pepper blinks in confusion, and then cringes as pain begins to spread through out her head.

"She hit me!" Tony chokes out from behind her desk, huddled in the fetal position.

Pepper spins back around, her head cocked in confusion "Why are you on the ground?"

"Thought it looked comfortable," Tony bites out sardonically.

"I really don't want to be in here." Happy shakes his head, talking to himself.

"I hope you're happy now," Pepper growls at Tony in irritation, ignoring Happy and all but stomping back across the office.

"Oh, yeah" Tony says with heavy sarcasm, still curled up on the floor, "ecstatic."

* * *

**A/N: ****So this is kind of a spin off of my five times fic and was originally going to be one of the chapters, but because I already had an earlier chapter with DUM-E, interrupting I figured I shouldn't have two interruption chapters.**  


** Reviews really keep me motivated guys, so share your thoughts :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow you guys I was truly floored with the response the first chapter got, it was really needed. Because it got such a large response and I've been playing with the idea of an interruption fic, I figured I'd add this. If you guys want a Rhodey chapter let me know!**

**Set after Iron Man 2, so Pepper is not moved in with Tony, just staying the night.**

* * *

**When the Walls Talk**

"Tony," Pepper pants, raking her nails down his arm, catching his hand in hers. Sliding his hand up her body she gasps loudly when she curls his fingers around her breast, squeezing sharply.

"I love it when you take control," Tony chuckles burring his face in her neck while he takes over kneading her breast when her hand slides off of his.

Pepper laughs, raking one hand through his hair while the other trails down his back "sometimes you need a little direction." She teases, shirking when he nips her playfully.

"Oh really," he challenges rolling his hips hard against hers.

Pepper shutters beneath him, crying out as her hand reflexively tightens in his hair, her other digging into his shoulder. "Yeah," She pants shakily, relaxing as he starts to set a rhythm. "You clearly don't know what you're doing."

"Yeah clearly I'm lost," Tony chuckles at the joking jab, shifting against her to pull another moan.

"Might I suggest lifting Miss Potts' left leg a little higher?"

The playful banter comes to an abrupt stop as both freeze with the additional voice, both panting heavily in the now deathly silent room. Pepper is the first to break the silence, her face washing over in a panic as she shoves at his chest, "Get off me."

"No, no, no," Tony tries to reason with her, "It's fine."

"Get off, get off, get off," Pepper instructs over and over, pushing at his chest until he's forced to concede. He pulls out completely with a moan, watching helplessly as she stumbles to shaky legs, pulling the sheet with her to cover herself completely.

"Pepper it's fine."

"Miss Potts—"

"Why is he still talking?!" Pepper shouts, clutching the sheet tighter as she frantically searches the room for her clothes before moving to hide in the bathroom.

"Jarvis, shut up!" Tony yells, moving to follow after Pepper with the comforter wrapped around him to fight against the cold. "Pepper, honey," he calls, slightly worried, "It's fine."

"Jarvis is watching us have sex!" She shrikes while Tony struggles not to laugh when he catches sight of her trying to get dressed and remain covered.

"He's not watching us-."

"He just tried to give you pointers!" Pepper hisses out.

"Okay, yeah," Tony cringes. "That was bad." He stops, watching her for a moment, as she struggles with the sheet. "Can you, please stop trying to get dressed" he asks, changing subject as he swoops in to pick up her shirt from the floor.

"You can't honestly think I'm still having sex with you!" Pepper snaps, taking the shirt from him.

"You thought it was hilarious when DUM-E was watching us."

"That is not the same thing!" Pepper growls, finally dropping the sheet and fully dressed she begins to move back to the bedroom.

"How is this any different?" Tony calls in confusion, following after her, struggling not to trip over the baggy comforter.

"Because it is!" she calls, clearly flustered as she begins to search frantically through the room.

"What are you doing," Tony questions while watching her, tilting his head slightly in confusion his stomach drops when she throws her overnight bag on the end of the bed.

"I can't sleep here," Pepper explains as she begins to shove her stuff in the bag.

"Pepper, it's 3 in the morning-"

"The current time is 2-"

"Mute!" Tony shouts, while Pepper bites her lip and visibly cringes when Jarvis interrupts. "Pepper," he calls noticing her reaction and reaches out to grab her.

"No, don't," Pepper recoils, stepping back from him, still hyper aware of Jarvis's presence. She knows a visual feed is still running even if he's not aloud to talk until directed. "I need some space right now."

"Pepper-"

"Please Tony—Just, I'll just—I'll see you in the morning." She talks in a rush, refusing to make eye contact and bolts from the room.

"Pep—" he calls in vain when the door slams shut leaving him alone in the room. Huffing in irritation he glares up at the ceiling, "Thanks a lot Jarvis."

"My apologies-" Jarvis starts to reply as Tony sits on the edge of the bed.

"Mute."

* * *

**A/N: Please review, they make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Because you guys are so awesome and got me 10 reviews in about 24 hours I had to write this! Here's the last chapter, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Hot Tubs and Wine**

"I do believe you are drunk Miss Potts." Tony teases with a gin, slipping her empty wine glass out of her hand he sets it behind him on the cool deck around the hot tub, safely out of reach. His own glass of wine in his other hand he replaces his hand on her hip, helping keep her steady on his lap.

"I am not drunk Mr. Stark." Pepper speaks slowly, carefully trying not to slur her words. "I have never been drunk around you."

Tony can't help but laugh at her speech pattern as he sets his own wine glass on the edge of the hot tub, next to hers. "Well, first time for everything."

"I am not drunk," Pepper pushes again before pressing a sloppy against his mouth, grinding against him in the water.

"Okay," Tony laughs when she pulls back. "You're not drunk."

"Toldoo." She slurs leaning in for another sloppy kiss.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me Miss Potts?" Tony questions when she slips down to his neck, sucking softly.

"Mm hmm," Pepper mumbles against his skin, her hands slipping through the water to run down his stomach.

"Be gentle," He jokingly requests causing her to sit back up, looking at him with bloodshot eyes and a drunken smile.

"No 'romises." She teases back, smashing her lips to his. Hands settled on her hips he waists little time slipping his fingers into the waistband of her bikini, discarding it quickly. His swim trunks don't come off nearly as easy with her on his lap, but they somehow manage it, letting it float to the top along with her bottoms.

"Oh God. Tony…" Pepper moans sinking down on him.

Tony groans in the back of his throat, settling deeper in the water, his hands resting on her lower back. Pepper sets a slow rhythm, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and head resting against his she whispers his name with every few thrusts.

"Tony!"

His clouded brain takes several seconds to process that Pepper hadn't been the one to scream his name as Pepper slowly comes to a stop.

"Was that Rhodey?" She asks sounding equally confused as him.

The sound of footsteps moving along the cool deck pulls his focus as he blinks in confusion when Rhodey comes into view.

"Tony what you doing?" Pepper twists around to look over her shoulder while Tony fights not to moan at the movement hoping Rhodey doesn't figure out that Pepper isn't just sitting on his lap.

"Uh, what?"

Rhodey groans in frustration, moving closer as he talks. "Could you answer your phone sometime? And what the hell is going on with Jarvis? Tony we talked about this yesterday and this morning, I told you I was coming over at 8—" Tony cringes while Pepper blushes burying her face in his neck when Rhodey cuts himself off, catching sight of their floating bathing suits in the water. "Oh God!" He yells doing a quick about-face. "Are you serious!"

"It's my house!" Tony yells back "You're the one that came barging in!"

"Barging in?" Rhodey scoffs, fighting not to turn back around to properly yell at him. "We had plans Tony, you weren't answering your phone and Jarvis wasn't at the door or responding to calls to the house, what was I suppose to do?"

"Rhodey please go back inside," Pepper begs eyes squeezed shut and quickly sobering.

Rhodey walks away muttering to himself and slams the door behind him as he disappears into the house.

"Alright, now where were we," Tony asks with grin as Pepper sits up fixing him with a glare. "No Pep, come on Pepper," Tony begs when Pepper snorts and rolls her eyes in response, sliding off of him. "He wont hear!" he tries in a last-ditch effort when she grabs her bottoms and slides them back on, existing the hot tub with a towel wrapped around her.

"UGH," Tony groans loudly, squeezing his eyes shut as he leans his head back on the ground. "I really hate people."

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys and that's it! For this series…I have been toying with the idea of doing an Avengers interruption fic series if anyone is interested. Be sure to put me on your author alert just in case :)**

**Thanks so much everyone for the support this was a fun little series :)**


End file.
